1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus represented by a facsimile, a printer, or the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in an ink jet printer, recording is performed by ejecting ink from a recording head provided in a lower section of a carriage that is configured to be movable in a scanning direction onto a recording medium that is supported on a support surface.
In the ink jet printer, when the recording medium that is in a position facing the recording head is lifted from the support surface supporting the recording medium, deviation in an attachment position of the ink occurs on the recording medium and recording quality is deteriorated. Thus, in a transportation path of the recording medium in the printer, a driving roller and a driven roller for biasing the driving roller are provided on an upstream side or a downstream side of the recording head and the recording medium is biased to the support surface by the biasing force of the driven roller (see JP-A-2003-25664).
In the printer, the transportation roller is provided on the upstream side of the transportation path of the recording head. A plurality of pinch rollers (driven rollers) abut the transportation roller in the scanning direction of the carriage. The pinch rollers (driven rollers) are rotatably mounted on a pinch roller holder. A spring is mounted on the pinch roller holder and the pinch rollers are biased to the transportation roller by the biasing force of the spring.
In the pinch rollers, the biasing force when biasing the transportation roller by receiving the biasing force from the spring creates the resultant downward force in a height direction of the apparatus and a rearward force in a frontward/rearward direction of the apparatus in the printer.
However, in the printer, one end of the spring mounted on the pinch roller holder is mounted on a frame provided in an apparatus body. Generally, in order to suppress an increase in size and weight of the printer, the frame is formed to be lighter and thinner with metal. Therefore, when a reaction force of the biasing force that is generated in the pinch rollers is exerted on the frame, the frame cannot resist the reaction force and deflection (deformation) occurs in the frame.
Specifically, as in the printer, if a thickness of the frame is thin in the frontward/rearward direction of the apparatus, since the reaction force of the biasing force generated in the plurality of pinch rollers in the frame is exerted to the front of the apparatus, the frame is largely deflected to the front of the apparatus. Furthermore, even if the frame has the same thickness, for example, the frame is largely deflected when the length of the frame is long, as in a case where a product corresponds to an A3 size and the like.
As a result, since deviation occurs in an abutting position of the plurality of pinch rollers against the transportation roller which are disposed in the scanning direction of the carriage, a transportation force of the recording medium is reduced, the recording medium is lifted from the support surface, and the recording head and a recording surface of the recording medium are rubbed, and thereby there is a concern that the recording quality is deteriorated. Furthermore, since a difference is generated in the transportation force in a width direction of a sheet of the recording medium, there is a concern that transportation accuracy of the recording medium decreases and skewing or a paper jam occurs in the transportation path.